Jealousy Killed the Partnership, but Affection Brought It Back
by IvoryRose888
Summary: A pair of back-to-back SoulxMaka fanfics that show just what happens when Soul and Maka each try to date other people. Chapters can be read in any order. (Fluff eater) Rated T for suggestion of "adult themes"
1. Chapter 1

11:57 pm. 

Where the heck were they? 

Ox knew that he had better be back with Maka before 12:00, or Soul would personally crack that egghead himself. At least, that's what Soul had planned...in his head. Soul hadn't actually shared this tidbit when the brainy student had arrived to whisk away his partner, for Maka always had a thick volume ready to damage his brain if he stepped out of line. 

So, here he sat, fuming and ready to kill something. Or somebody. 

He couldn't explain this sudden protectiveness, this sudden over-bearing nature he adopted when it came to Maka. When had he become like this, so smothering and watchful? Or had it always been this way, but the true traits of this "other nature" of his hadn't really come out until now? Until his presence as the most important male in Maka's life was threatened by the sudden, and completely unexpected, appearance of Ox Ford as a potential suitor? A real boyfriend for Maka. Soul had to admit, Ox was smart. He was second in their class, but only second because his beloved meister had one-upped the brainiac on the big exam that year. He was smart alright; the only brain in the school worthy of Maka's intelligence, really. Still, he couldn't fight the feeling that it was all wrong: this romance of theirs. It was no secret that Ox had loved Kim Diehl for over a year, but it also wasn't a secret that Kim was shallow, rude, and a total witch. Literally. Soul could only suppose that Ox had finally grown tired of Kim's rejection, and had, in turn, taken to chasing Maka's heart, the only girl, and person in general, for that matter, to outsmart him. 

And what did he, Soul Eater, coolest guy in Shibusen (in his own mind, of course) have to offer the intelligent, passionate, caring, and possibly even…beautiful…girl that was Maka Albarn? Nothing that could overshadow Ox. He was a slacker. He was lazy. He still drooled when he slept. He made a mess wherever he went. He made fun of her looks all the time. He criticized her ideas of fun and her taste in music. He laughed at her clumsy, bumbling nature every chance he got. He was a jerk, and she deserved better than that. He knew that, and yet…He just couldn't push down the feeling that was rising in his gut. 

He was about to head out to find something sweet to push down that pesky feeling when his ears caught the faint ringing of Maka's jovial laughter. His bad mood faded as her voice came closer and closer, but it flared once more when he detected Ox's nasal tone mixing in with Maka's tinkling giggles. Growling dangerously under his breath, Soul approached their front door in two easy strides and flung it open, revealing a breathless Maka and a grinning Ox. 

The sudden warmth from their apartment caught the chilled meister by surprise, but she smiled warmly when she saw her partner outlined in the doorway. Giggling once more, Maka took Ox's hand and gushed, "I had a great time tonight, Ox!" She grinned shyly and continued, "We should, uh, do it again sometime." 

The spectacled youth nodded his head in excited agreement. 

"Well," Ox started nervously. "Uhm, good night Maka." He stuttered, suddenly uncomfortable under Soul's heated gaze. 

Maka, taking no notice of her roommate's fury, leaned in, about to place an affectionate peck on Ox's cheek, when her weapon suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her into their apartment. 

"Oh wow, is it 12:01 already? It's past curfew! You better get home, Ox, before Sid or Stein catches you out on the streets alone! You know what the punishment for THAT is!" Soul grinned fiercely, making sure Ox got the message to scram. 

"Uh yeah, sure, okay," Ox grumbled back, the smile returning to his face as he turned to Maka and wished her a good night. 

"You too, Ox," she replied, displaying that warm smile of hers. As soon as their apartment door closed, however, the smile vanished from her cheeks, replaced by an outraged scowl. "SOUL!" she boomed. "WHAT do you think you're doing?!" 

"Um." Now it was he who was at a loss for words. "Trying to make sure Ox gets home on time, of course!" 

"That wasn't funny, Soul!" She fumed. "Ox and I had a great time. He was really good to me, a true gentleman." 

"Tch." Soul scoffed. "What's so great about that know-it-all anyway?" 

"He's so interesting, Soul!" Maka started dreamily. "He knows and has seen SO much. He told me a lot about his life before he came to Shibusen, and about how he and Harvar met, and all these enlightening facts about souls and soul collecting, and-" 

"Yeah yeah," Soul interrupted, his fury rising with each word she spoke. "He knows a lot and has a big mouth. So what? Did he ever bother to stop and ask about you? About how you and I met? About what you know about souls? Because you obviously know more." 

"Well, no…" 

He chortled bitterly. "Just like a know-it-all. Never knows when to shut up." 

"Soul!" She ground out. "I don't know why you hate Ox so much, but-" 

"I don't understand why you like him so much!" Soul thundered. "What's so great about him, huh? Besides the fact that he's smart? You said he's a true gentleman, right? But he didn't even give you the chance to tell about yourself! He knows nothing about you, and you know all about him! What kind of a relationship is that? One where he talks all the time, and you only know about him? You know why you like him, but why does he like you, huh? Why did he fall in love with you? Was it because of your brains, like the way you are about him? Is it because he likes the way you look? Those are stupid things to fall in love with someone over. There's so much more to love than that! There's so much more to _YOU _that he could've fallen in love with!" 

Before he could stop himself, he went on, growing more and more passionate with each word. "Like the way your eyes sparkle when you laugh or learn something new! Like how you scrunch up your nose when you're trying to understand something you don't get just yet! Like the way you read book after book, but how each one is still special to you, and how you could go on and on about it for hours with the same happy look on your face! Like the way you snore so softly when you sleep, just enough that I know you're still there, but not enough to be a pain! Like how you always seem to answer all of Stein's questions, and, if you don't know the answer, you try to find it or give your best guess with more confidence than I've ever seen from anyone! Like the way you get so passionate and involved when we fight, how you put everything you have and everything you are into a battle because you are so set on beating our opponent and getting stronger! Like the way your father is a total idiot who doesn't deserve anything from you, but you still try to give him a chance anyway! Like the way you never stop hoping that your mom will come back and be proud of what you've done! Like the way you hate sushi, and most fish in general, because of the nasty smell and aftertaste it leaves in your mouth, but you still make it every once in a while just for me! Like the way that everyone you meet just automatically adores you because you're smart and strong and sweet and loving and because you're just that special, Maka! You're just that special…" He trailed off, tears perched precariously in his eyes. 

What had he just done? He had never lost control of himself like the before, becoming a rushing, gushing river of emotion and affection that never seemed like it would end. He was embarrassed, to say the least, but also relieved. Finally getting that feeling off his chest was like nothing he'd felt before, but, when he saw the clear droplets spilling down Maka's cheeks, his stomach fell from his throat and crashed into his feet. What had he done wrong? This afterthought only lasted for a moment, for, before he knew it, she had crossed to him and thrown her arms around his neck, openly weeping into his shoulder. Stunned, he wrapped his arms around her trembling frame and held her close, completely taken aback at her actions. 

"Maka," he murmured worriedly into her ear. "Maka, what's….why…" 

"Soul." She choked out. "That was the sweetest, most amazing thing any guy has ever said to me." She erupted into hiccupping giggles. "It was a little embarrassing-" 

"I'll say," he interjected, grinning at her as she pulled away and looked into his crimson eyes. 

"Yeah, but still really really sweet. I just can't believe…." She trailed off, continuing to gaze into eyes with affection, and was it…longing? "I can't believe" she started again. "That you feel the same way I do." 

His breath caught in his throat. The same way… Before he could fully process this, her lips passionately met his, and he returned her gesture with just as much vigor. They stood in the middle of their apartment, holding one another for a few moments before Maka's ring tone tore through the silence of the small abode. 

"A fusion ringtone? Really Maka? That kind of thing could get you beat up." Soul teased. 

Maka merely tossed him a half-scowl half-grin in return, turning her eyes to the number highlighted on the tiny screen. Her smile fell when she saw who it was. 

"Who is it?" Soul dared to ask, though he figured he already knew the answer. 

"Ox." Maka replied shortly before breaking out into a mischievous grin. "But it won't be for long." 

Flipping open her light blue phone, Maka pressed it to her ear and spoke in a rush, not even letting the youth on the other end get a word in edge wise. "Sorry, Ox, but I can't go on another date. Not anymore. I'm taken," she declared, a goofy smirk playing with her lips. 

As she flipped the phone shut, Soul reached down and literally swept her off her feet, and, as he carried a squealing Maka to their scarlet couch, a victorious grin settled on his cheeks. As he set her down, he declared, "Heck no you can't! You're my Maka, now." He grinned that toothy grin of his as he planted a kiss on her cheek, settling onto their couch to spend the rest of the night with his this amazing girl: his meister, his roommate, and now, his lover. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Her_ flirtatious giggles and his husky chuckles darted in and out of her ears, one to the other, torturing her with their slightly sensual merry-making. The way his eyes brightened when _she_ entered the room, and only when _she_ did, grinned menacingly at her, shattering even her most intimate and pleasurable daydreams. The sight of them strolling through the halls of Shibusen, arm-in-arm, glowing and glorious, haunted her at night. She couldn't take it or later, she'd have to admit it to herself. She'd have to admit the truth: no matter how many times she told herself it would never happen, that she could never even _like_ him that way, much less _love_ him… 

Somehow, in the course of these past few weeks, (only weeks? It felt like months. Even years.) she had found that her inner walls were wearing and crumbling. She was completely vulnerable, even if it was only within herself for now, but, if someone were to pop the question….she knew denying it was pointless. It would be written all over her face before she could lift a finger or say a word. 

She, Maka Albarn, one-star meister and partner to Shibusen's current youngest Death Scythe, was in love, and, as fate would have it, she was in love with none other than the scythe himself. 

"Death. I hate being a teenager." 

It was on a particularly late Friday evening, after a particularly stressful and emotion-laden day, that her walls finally fell completely to the ground. 

At 11:38 pm, Soul Eater strolled through their front door, a particularly satisfied gleam in his eye leaving hints as to what he and his date had been up to for the past few hours. 

He strutted to the couch where Maka sat reading, but a dark grimace crept onto her face with each step he took toward her. Only when the weapon plopped down next to his meister did he register her disgruntled appearance, and even then he only tossed her a, "What's eatin' you, Book Worm?" 

"Oh, nothing much," she bit back bitterly. "I was just thinking…" When she trailed off, he took that as an invitation to fill the air between them. 

"Well, Skye and I had a great time tonight," he flashed that toothy grin of his as he reflected on the past few hours. "Dinner was delicious. That girl really knows how to pick a great restaurant. Then we saw this movie…I don't really know what it was about…" His grin turned devilish and menacing. "Then we walked around the park for a bit, just talking about random junk. It was great though. She knows how to turn the lamest topics into something that's totally interesting. She's the greatest girl, Maka. I really think you'd like her." He sighed, and it was just loud enough to block out Maka's disagreeing huff. He rambled on, his eyes faraway. "I know it's only been a few weeks, but I really know how I feel about Skye. I'm in love with her." 

That was the final blow that sent Maka's fortress to the floor. 

"Will you just shut UP already?!" Her voice was harsh, hostile, and it completely took him by surprise. "Yeah, Skye's awesome okay?! She's beautiful and smart and interesting and just the greatest girl on the entire planet! I get it, Soul." 

"Maka-" 

"But does she really even know anything about you?!" She thundered before he could stop her. "Does she really know anything at all, about YOU, Soul? Besides what kind of kisser you are or how hard your biceps are? Does she?!" With each word, her voice grew louder, more powerful, and, before she knew it, tears were escaping from the corner of her eyes and sliding down her cheeks, soaking her blouse. 

"Does she know that strawberries are your favorite food, and that you really like them without sugar because you love the sensation the tartness gives you? Does she know that you drool in your sleep because your teeth still don't quite fit into your mouth like they should? Does she know that you have a horrible relationship with your family; that your parents practically disowned you because you weren't perfect at the piano? Does she know that you and your brother were really close until he became famous, but even now you still look up to him? Does she know that you ran away from home and came to Shibusen the moment you learned about your weapon blood? Does she know that your lactose intolerant, but you drink milk straight from the carton anyway because you love it, despite your allergy? Does she know that your favorite type of music is jazz, and that, even though you play piano, the saxophone is really your favorite instrument because you love how lively and rhythmic is sounds? Does she know that you hate your eyes and your hair because they remind you so much of the family you try to forget? Does she know that you have black blood, and that a little demon exists inside of your mind that could overtake you at almost any moment?" She breathed, choking back a sob, and continued in a smaller voice. "Does she…does she know about all the times that you saved my life? About how you nearly died for me so many months ago in Italy? About how you used your own body to protect me from Stein's blow? About how you pulled me out of the madness when we fought Crona the second time? About how you saved me from myself when we fought those demonic clowns? About-" 

She finally stopped herself when she realized that he was staring at her, his eyes wide with disbelief, confusion, and awe. Suddenly embarrassed beyond belief, she hid her face behind her book, wiping viciously at her eyes and nose. How could she just lose control like that? After a stunt like that one, there was no going back, no hiding the fact that she- 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his growling tone erupting into raucous laughter. He just laughed and laughed, filling the air around them with the low tones of his voice. Now it was her turn to be confused. What was so funny about this? About any of it? About anything she had just said? With each additional guffaw, she felt her face grow warmer and warmer, and, when he didn't stop, she slowly began to raise her book, poised and ready for a particularly painful Maka Chop! However, before she could strike, he suddenly leaned toward her, enveloping her in his arms and pulling her to his chest. 

He rested his chin on her head and murmured teasingly, but affectionately, "Looks like you have a lot of crazy junk stuffed into that brain of yours." He released her and gazed into her glistening emerald eyes. "And I'm not really sure how you know a lot of that stuff about me…" He paused. "And it's totally uncool to lose yourself like that." He held up his hands in a sign of peace as her book made its way toward his cranium. "But...I guess it is kind of cool that you care about me so much." He grinned devilishly. "It's like having my own little fanclub. You're like the president and founding member...Or well, only member, I guess...But that's okay, because you're the only member I really...want to have...um..." His cheeks were an uncharacteristic shade of scarlet by now as he smiled sheepishly at her. "I guess what I'm saying is...I like you, too, Maka." 

Throwing down her book to suppress the urge to Maka Chop him from pure embarrassment, Maka leaned toward him and pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him in to her. He returned the kiss with passion, sliding his arms to her waist and allowing himself to be brought in to her. Once they pulled back, each offered the other a slightly self-conscious chuckle, but the stillness in the air was immediately shattered by the shrill tone of Soul's phone receiving a text. 

Maka's face fell as she muttered, "That's probably Skye. You should answer her…" 

"Oh don't worry. I will." Reaching into his pocket, Soul withdrew his black cell phone and unlocked the keyboard, typing furiously and cracking a wicked grin as he did so."There." He finished, satisfied with his words. "Well," he started. "It's not cool at all to break up with a girl through a text message, so I guess I'll have to save it for later." He grinned. "But it's totally cool to have two girlfriends!" He declared, his eyes flashing with amusement. 

"Soul!" Maka cried. "You-" She erupted into laughter when she finally realized he wasn't serious about the second statement. "You goofball." She sighed contentedly and snuggled into him as he draped his arm around her shoulders. As they settled onto their scarlet loveseat to cruise the channels on their TV, the teens allowed soft smiles to settle on their lips. Morning would find them in the same spot, Soul snoring softly and resting his cheek on Maka's head, and Maka blissfully asleep, her head resting against her lover's strong shoulder.


End file.
